logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)/Logo Variations
ABC (March 1, 1960 - September 21, 1972) 1960–1965 ABC 5 June 1960.PNG ABC Channel 5 1962.jpeg 1965–1972 Associated Broadcasting Corp (ABC 5) 1960.png ABC 5 (Today TV) 1992–1995 ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.PNG|1994-1995 logo (Takes the Big Leap) ABC 5 (The Fastest Growing Network) 1995–1999 Abc1993.png ABC_5_Logo_(1995-1999).png ABC 5 1999 Slogan.PNG ABC 5 2000–2001 Abc 5 2000(1).jpg Abc5-white-2000.PNG 2001–2004 Come_Home_To_ABC.jpg|Used to 2001-2004, Come Home To ABC ABC 5 Logo March 2004 come home to was dropped.png|In March 15, 2004, The ABC 5 logo was dropped the slogan Come home to. ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2004.PNG 2004–2008 ABC 5 Logo (2005-2008).png| ABC 5 Logo Without Yellow Circle (2004-2006).png| ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG|Used from late 2004 to late 2005. ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG|Used from late 2005 to early 2008. Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. TV5 (Ka-Shake Network) 2008–2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. tv5 3d logo(small) copy.png|TV5's 3D logo (2nd version) TV5 / The 5 Network (Kapatid network) 2010–present 2010–2014 =2D Version = ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300.png TV5 Logo (2010-2015).png|The network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. TV5_Logo_April_2010.png| TV5 Logo 3D 2010.PNG|TV5 3D Logo Animation used from 2010 to 2014. TV5 Logo (2010-2014).png| TV5 3D Logo.jpeg|TV5 3D Logo used in 2013 TV5 3D Art 2013-2016.png|TV5 Logo (September 14, 2013) 2014-2018 =3D Version = TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector Version used in 2014.png|TV5's logo Vector since 2014. the vector of this logo is similar to the 2010 version. TV5-logo-10-2013.png|TV5's current logo art since 2014 as displayed on TV, & current use for on-screen bug. Social Media on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and Youtube, Since 2015, Upon relaunch as The 5 Network, the TV5 branding became obsolete, only to be used during station signon and signoff messages, and selected program teasers. TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png|TV5 logo with slogan, "Happy Ka Dito!". TV5 3D Logo Since 2014.jpeg|TV5's current logo art 2014-present, the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version TV5 3D Version Logo 2014 .png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5_3D_(2014-2018).png| TV5 Logo 3D 2016 similar to the since 2010 version.png|TV5's logo animation since 2015. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo Choose Courage since 2017.png|In March 9, 2017, The TV5 logo is similar oar to the 2010 version, used from March 9, 2017-present. while the network was launched as the new slogan Choose Courage. TV5 Logo Since 2010 3D 2013 used for 2017.png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2017 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector version in 2017 .png|TV5's logo since 2010 vector version in 2017 used for ESPN 5. Vector Version =2018–present = TV5 known as 5 (The 5 Network) Horizontal version (2018).png|TV5's TV5 with the letters TV in the Horizontal part above the red circle number 5 Vector version since February 17, 2018. Get_it_on_5_Logo.png TV5 (Get It on 5) Logo.svg|TV5's known on-air as 5 (The 5 Network) whereas the TV on the top right quadrant of the logo has been without Vector version since February 17, 2018 slogan Get It on 5. TV5 Logo (2019).svg|TV5 known on-air as 5 whereas the TV on the top right quadrant of the logo has been without second vector version since January 13, 2019. Subsidiaries, divisions Used for News5, ESPN5, Entertainment5, Talent5, Regional5, Rescue5, Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., Alagang Kapatid Foundation, 5's Radio station for Radyo5 and 5's sister station's 5 Plus. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Television channels in the Philippines